toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Arukana/Character Rules and Standards
Hello everyone, Aruakana here to give everyone the rules for making characters on this wiki. These rules were created by User:Yahoo774, User:Phantombeast, and User:Djoletz to ensure all the wiki's characters have a standard upon creation and look the best they can be. Please read this before making anymore characters! Characters that don't follow these rules will most likely be deleted if the user does not make the neccesary changes in a given amount of time. I think that's all so go ahead and read over the rules so we can all start building up this wiki! The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Fanon Characters Rules Rule No.1: You have an awesome ability, right?! Well the good news is People can create abilities so long as they hold some form of connection to the Toriko wiki and World. For more stronger abilities like Grimpatch's Extreme Immune System and Tommyrod's Body Hive, they have to be sure to explain it properly. #In addition to this, it can be possible for people to have similar abilities to others, examples such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and so on as long as its different from other users. Rule No.2: Users cannot use canon OP abilities such as Mimicry, Hungry Space, Meteor Spice, Grand Knocking, and Minority World. You thought that this is the end of this rule, right? Well, you are not right. We said you cannot use OP abilities, but we allow that you use one of those. We allow it, but not in its full power, just a part of that power can be used. *'Example:' Meteor Spice can be reduced to a point where it can only send out a barrage of Gourmet Energy at a minimum. Rule No.3: Beasts in this wiki can be made be from level 1 to level 1500 without admin's permission *Anything above that number must be asked by one admin. *The confirmed types of beasts we have seen are allowed to be made. *Dark Beast should not be allowed. Additionally, they will only be allowed for storyline use. Divine beasts may be used but only after describing what makes them divine without showing reality warping powers or anything similar to it. Rule No.4: When you are making high level capture beast, be sure to add if one can cook it and eat, or not. If it's edible you describe how it's cooked, if it's not edible tell write a reason for that. Rule No.5: The Eight Kings, are the rulers of the gourmet world, second only to the Nitro. No one else can say that their creature took down all 8 and became top dog. *We will have it to where people can make Kings without admin approval unless its higher than 1500. *People are allowed to make their own versions of the Eight Kings without admin approval but may only be used for their storyline or rp. Rule No.6: Nitro are currently on reserves as we still don't know about them and should keep them off until things change in the manga. Rule No.7: For users who want their chefs to have the ability to listen to the Voice of the Ingredients, a few things will be required: First a passion or drive for cooking, second is they must be experienced with cooking different difficult levels of food, and finally they must have created something very difficult that it takes more than a week to prepare. Rule No.8: If a person wants to have Gourmet Cells for their characters, they simply must describe how they obtained them properly without admin approval. People can have the cells dormant inside of their users, but they must explain which ingredient was compatible with them and how they were triggered. *Due to chapter 278 of Toriko, it is now hinted that people could be born Gourmet Cells if they were born in the Gourmet World, but the requirements of the first rule minus how they obtained the cells still stands. Rule No.9: Techniques like Revitalizing Cooking is possible to use so long as the user has a character that learned it from an expert and have a knife with special properties. The other techniques of God Cooking done by Joa are postponed until we see how she learned them and if others can learn them as well. Rule No.10: Despite the crossover of One Piece, Toriko, and Dragonball Z, no characters from either One Piece of Dragon Ball Z may be canon to fanon, as the crossovers are not canon in the first place, but users may still use images from either series for characters as long as the characters have qualities from the Toriko-verse. For rules on Canon to Fanon details, click on this Blog. For rules on gaining mastery over a character's gourmet cells, click on this Blog Category:Blog posts